Emperor Sakazaki
Emperor Sakazaki was the 7th Emperor of The Otaku Empire. Accomplishments He killed Pharaoh Senpai-chan, Barbarossa, Jones, Blackbeard and Captain Salazar. He overthrew the previous emperor, Emperor Kurokara. He almost killed Emperor Denny if it weren’t for Andrew Garfield saving him. Personality & Appearance Personality Emperor Sakazaki was a quiet, ambitious man. He despised any form of socializing and never went outside. In his earlier years, he at least went outside though. He was morally ambiguous too. The man didn’t care about people, he only cared about his personal goals and efficiency. He was a typical extreme Otaku. Appearance Emperor Sakazaki had the typical appearance of an Otaku. His body was built quite strongly though. He had dark, short hair and dark brown eyes. Story Before Revival Sakazaki was born in Seoul in Year 2527 of 13564 XP To typical Otaku parents. They took good care of him and he was sent to a good school. But Sakazaki wanted more. He wanted to become Emperor. One day, when he was eating lunch at school in his classroom, the Emperor came in. He was angry about something that was thrown to him and was trying to find the one who threw it. Sakazaki kept thinking about how terrible this man was and he challenges the Emperor to a duel to claim his throne. They walked to the rooftop and after a long fight, Sakazaki prevailed. He even killed a few guards. Little did he know, this jump to the throne was not well met with the higher-ups. The Emperor had to be a pure Otaku. And a pure Otaku he became. He stopped going outside and operated through robots. The people started loving him. But the happiness gained from his reign was overpowered by the oppression of the “Sunlings”. In actuality, the Cryptokanes enslaved them. Through Cryptokanian propaganda The Cryptokanian Empire made it seem that the Sunlings did it. Emperor Sakazaki worked relentlessly to destroy The Sunling Empire. Eventually, in 13 000 XP, it was destroyed. All was well. The Sunlings had been defeated. But all came to an end when a giant beam hit Earth. The Prophet was born, and The Sunling Empire still existed. After Revival In 20 000 XP, humanity was revived by Johnny D. Jackson. Emperor Sakazaki was told that in actuality the Cryptokanes had enslaved them. He forgave the Sunlings but grew indifferent to the Cryptokanes. He spoke about defeating The Cryptokanian Empire during the continuation of The Second Cryptokanian War, but that was the furthest he went against them. He lead his nation into freedom and prosperity. He started many wars with The Slav Republic though. He wanted Mars, but the Slavs wanted it too. All became a stalemate and they destroyed the planet in the process. Their wars continued into The Fifth Cryptokanian War when they agreed on a truce. Emperor Sakazaki lead a surprise attack on The Sunling Empire. He killed Pharaoh Senpai-chan with this. The war continued and eventually, his personal robot fought in The Fifth Battle of Gibraltar. It was killed by Emperor Denny and Andrew Garfield. The robot sent a deadly signal to where Sakazaki was operating it, and he was killed. His empire would be destroyed on the same day. Category:Otakus